A Decisão de Ron
by Ian Lee
Summary: Seqüência da história A Missão de Draco, Harry passa a confundir os sonhos que têm com Draco e os sentimentos de algo além da amizade por Ron, quando os três se encontram para um duelo na Sala do Requerimento...
1. Déjà vu

**A Escolha de Ron**

Esta fiction contém material de natureza "yaoi", gênero romance/drama. Harry Potter e todos os personagens citados são de autoria de JK Rowling e blábláblá. A história é seqüência da minha prévia fan-fiction _"A Missão de Draco"_. Os nomes não traduzidos são escolha minha, que tenho lá minhas discordâncias com a tradutora pro português (Não sei como ela ainda não traduziu Harry Potter pra "Haroldo Maconheiro"...). Pra quem não está habituado aos nomes originais, no fim desta fic há uma legenda. Criado em Janeiro de 2006...

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Déjà vu**

Era tarde naquela madrugada quando o jovem Harry Potter acordou mais uma vez daquele sonho. Quinta noite em seqüência, tudo teimava se repetir. Estava trancado em uma sala com Draco, deitado em seus braços, sangrando até a morte enquanto Draco derramava por ele lágrimas de arrependimento... lágrimas de amor! Severus, então, surgia na lareira e lançava sobre eles o feitiço de morte. Harry, em seguida, acordava assustado e levava boa parte do dia para os pensamentos se dissiparem. No começo seus sonhos eram mudos, apenas imagens em movimento. Depois podia ouvir o som de seu respirar, o coração de Draco e as palavras "Avada Kedavra" da boca de Severus. Naquela altura já podia mesmo sentir as frias lágrimas de Draco descendo sua face e todo o calor dos lábios dele pressionados contra os seus.

O número de atividades por fazer o ajudava a esquecer, ocupando todo seu tempo, porém toda noite quando se deitava já estava preparado para sonhar novamente e tentar descobrir alguma coisa nova, ou ao menos sentir mais uma vez aquele calor que o fazia sorrir de se lembrar. Na mente de Harry os sonhos passaram a montar uma estranha realidade e ele passou a realmente desejar por mais do que um mero sonho. Lembrou-se de outro rosto alheio ao de Draco, um rosto teimoso em surgir em sua mente. Tornara-se seu melhor amigo. Que havia de tão especial naquele ruivo, afinal? Fora apenas a coincidência de terem se sentado no mesmo vagão, terem se tornado tão próximos? Se havia alguém para quem Harry pudesse contar seus sonhos era ele, Ron Weasley.

Ron... depois de tudo era nele que Harry costumava pensar naqueles tempos. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural, seu amigo-irmão representava para ele um confessor, um diário secreto, um advogado do diabo. Tudo começara de maneira tão simples... No 4° ano fora ele o tesouro mais precioso que o desafio sub-aquático do torneio _Triwizard_ tentara tirar. Aquilo mereceu muito pensamento de Harry e naquela mesma noite, após tudo estar em calma, após todos já estarem dormindo, Harry permanecia acordado lembrando do dia. Tivera a oportunidade de salvar Ron... Vendo-o ali tão vulnerável e próximo da morte Harry não conseguia tirar as lembranças de sua mente. Não conseguia cogitar a possibilidade de perde-lo, nem em sonhos. E naquela mesma noite, durante o 4° ano, não pôde resistir à distância, mesmo esta sendo o espaço entre suas camas.

_**No 4° ano...**_

Levantou-se em silêncio e checou se todos estavam dormindo. Ron estava dormindo de costas para a cama dele, fazendo-o ter de contornar sua cama para ver seu rosto. Cabelos bagunçados no travesseiro, boca entreaberta. Uma criança grande dormindo insuspeitavelmente. Harry estava tomado de uma excitação que conhecia como poucos: fazendo algo que não deveria; tendo chances de ser pego; em frente àquele que não saía de sua mente. Harry não chegara até ali para ficar olhando-o dormir. Arriscara-se a toca-lo. Delicadamente encostou a mão em seu braço largado por cima do corpo. Percorreu a mão pelo braço de Ron sentindo os finos pêlos ruivos obscurecidos pela bruxuleante iluminação da torre de _Gryffindor_. Ron continuava no mais despreocupado e impassível dos sonos. Sua respiração de adormecido permanecia constante e sua expressão seguia imóvel. Harry moveu a mão do braço para o rosto. Aquele rosto ainda liso, marcado por sardas. Não era nada excitante a trilha de saliva que deixava o canto de sua boca, mas aquilo fazia Harry sorrir.

Ainda dormindo, Ron pareceu sentir algo percorrer-lhe o rosto e Harry tirou rapidamente a mão, sentindo a tensão em si aumentar inimaginavelmente, o coração a subir para a testa. Poucos minutos depois parecia tudo estar normal novamente. Harry ainda não se dera por satisfeito. Sentia-se fascinado por cabelos vermelhos, estranha obsessão herdada do pai, James. Guiado por seus instintos mais primitivos de desejo, Harry deslizou sua mão por aqueles cabelos. Um poderia esperar que fossem cabelos emaranhados e sebosos, mas definitivamente estaria equivocado. Redondamente. Macios, soltos, fortes. Aqueles cabelos eram de um prazer inenarrável de se sentir por entre os dedos. Quase como realizar um sonho poder acaricia-lo assim livremente. Uma luxúria que Harry se permitia como prêmio por salvar-lhe a vida. Erótico. Quase pornográfico. Não era mais um inocente sentimento a lhe confundir a mente, Harry sabia exatamente o que sentia por Ron naquele momento.

Não percebeu, mas enquanto seus dedos percorriam cada milímetro daqueles curtos fios vermelhos, o dono dos mesmos alterara sua respiração, ainda na inconsciência do primeiro despertar. Antes de partir, Harry ainda se aproximou do ruivo e levou seus lábios de encontro ao canto não marcado por saliva dos lábios dele. Bem na trave, aquele cantinho estratégico que tanto pode provocar. Murmurou algo no ouvido dele como "mais importante da minha vida" e ele abriu os olhos para ver nada além da cama de Neville ao seu lado. Parecia muito surpreso e virou-se na cama na direção de Harry para vê-lo dormindo. Estranho. Mais estranho ainda era Harry dormindo de óculos...

_**De volta ao 6° ano...**_

Estava decidido. Naquela noite iria com Ron à Sala do Requerimento falar de seu sonho esperando compreensão por parte do amigo, por mais estranho que fosse aquilo. Talvez fosse uma boa ocasião para contar-lhe do ocorrido no 4° ano, era uma decisão importante que ele teria de tomar. Uma daquelas decisões capazes de destruir a amizade ou fazer se descobrir um sentimento recíproco ainda mais forte. De qualquer maneira Harry decidiu estar farto de viver em sonhos e passar a fazer deles a realidade. Aqueles sentimentos, aquelas sensações; tudo bom demais para apenas sentir enquanto dormia.

Manhã nebulosa, tarde fria, repleta de garoa e de muitos relâmpagos. As aulas naquele dia eram todas internas e, pelos rostos de todos, tediosas. Harry, entretanto, estava nervoso e excitado pelo encontro noturno que teria com Ron. Falara com ele em um dos intervalos, quem mesmo com muitas dúvidas concordara com o encontro. Ron já notara algo de diferente em Harry naqueles tempos. Desde o misterioso acidente na Sala do Requerimento ele parecia ter se importado menos com os mistérios em Hogwarts como fazia antes e podia jurar que sentia seu olhar diferente. Como se Harry fizesse questão de fixar olhos nos olhos sempre, era opressor, o deixava um tanto desconfortável. Mesmo assim, Ron parecia sentir mais confiança em Harry com ele fazendo isso. O que Ron não imaginava era o tema que Harry queria discutir com ele. Talvez tivesse descoberto alguma coisa nova sobre o livro do _Half-Blood Prince_, talvez quisesse mostrar a ele o que fazia quando foi ferido na semana anterior. Tudo era possível em se tratando de Harry Potter.

Anoitecera em Hogwarts e logo todos tratavam de se recolher a seus aposentos. Harry e Ron esperariam pelo sono de todos para sorrateiramente escaparem para o lugar mais peculiar de Hogwarts. Mesmo o diretor Dumbledore era fascinado por aquele misterioso cômodo. Quantos segredos ao longo de sua existência, quantos artefatos, planos, romances e lutas já não haveriam ocorrido naquele espaço sem forma definida? Tudo ia conforme os planos de Harry. Os dois de posse do _Marauder's Map_ e a Capa da Invisibilidade iam driblando a vigilância de Filch e Mrs. Norris sem problemas. Chegaram, então, ao 7° andar, no corredor da Sala do Requerimento. O imprevisível aconteceu. A porta da Sala estava ali aparecendo como se fosse uma sala qualquer! Harry e Ron pararam em frente a ela e na menção de abri-la, alguém por dentro estava sendo mais rápido. Foi com grande surpresa que Harry se viu diante do par de cristalinos de seus sonhos.

O mesmo par de cristalinos encarava com surpresa maior os verdes cristalinos a encararem-no. Foi um breve momento, mas Harry pôde sentir que algo realmente havia mudado entre os dois. A trégua acabara. Crabbe e Goyle logo surgiram atrás de Malfoy e ao notarem Harry tentaram atingi-lo com um _jinx_. Harry e Ron desviaram e ao mesmo tempo apontaram suas varinhas para os dois gritando "Impedimenta". Draco afastara-se da linha de fogo adentrando na Sala novamente, seguido por Harry e Ron. Draco desfez o feitiço em seus companheiros e por um momento os cinco ficaram de varinhas em punhos, se encarando. Harry, de volta naquele ambiente, tinha certeza de que fora ali que acontecera seu sonho. As velas, a lareira, tudo como na lembrança. Até mesmo Draco estava como se lembrava.

Antes que Harry ou Ron pudessem formular alguma pergunta, Crabbe e Goyle começaram a jogar feitiços na direção deles, de modo completamente inconseqüente. Ron acabou sendo atingido por um dos feitiços e sua cabeça foi envolta por uma moranga. Atordoado pelo ataque, Ron bradou a varinha sem ver e tentou o feitiço Expelliarmus várias vezes, acabando por atingir um candelabro na parede, que reverberou o ataque em sua própria cabeça, rachando a abóbora e o jogando sentado no chão. Mais preocupados em rir, Crabbe e Goyle tiveram suas varinhas arremessadas de suas mãos pelo Expelliarmus de Harry. Com o recheio extremamente desagradável da moranga a escorrer-lhe o corpo, Ron se posicionou próximo a Harry e em cadência deixaram os dois aliados de Malfoy estupefatos no chão. Malfoy antes atrás deles não perderia mais tempo. Mirando no ruivo, atreveu-se a dizer "Crucio".

Sem pensar muito antes de agir, Harry apenas se colocou à frente de Ron e recebeu direto em seu peito a dor das infinitas agulhas daquela Maldição Imperdoável. Ron por um momento ficou estático, como que não acreditando ter ouvido Draco dizer "Crucio". Foi depois de alguns segundos que percebeu Harry à sua frente lentamente cedendo à dor. Seu rosto foi preenchido por um vermelho de cólera por Malfoy. Se havia um capaz de odiar mais a Malfoy do que Potter, esse um era ele, Ronald Weasley. Desacostumado àquele golpe, Ron não sabia bem o que estava fazendo quando bradou a varinha gritando "Crucio". Com o impacto, Malfoy sentiu uma pontada apenas, suficiente para Harry se libertar da dor. Draco ainda se recuperava e Harry ofegava se colocando de pé quando ele e Ron gritaram "Expelliarmus", lançando não apenas a varinha de Draco para longe, mas o próprio garoto, que bateu na parede e caiu por cima dos estáticos Crabbe e Goyle. Sua cabeça se chocou contra a alvenaria e ele perdeu os sentidos.

Tomado pelo ódio era o que Harry estava ao atacar, mas logo sentiu-se mal como em raras ocasiões. Não era daquele jeito que havia planejado aquela noite. Atacar àquele que lhe proporcionara tão belos sonhos também não ajudava. Draco estava do outro lado na guerra, isso era um fato, mas a voz dentro de si queria confiar nele. No fundo ele sabia que Draco não era frio e impiedoso como o Lorde das Trevas, era apenas um garoto confuso com uma missão qualquer que fosse. Naquele lugar, a memória alterada de Harry voltava em fragmentos. Se lembrava claramente até o momento em que ferira Draco com o Sectumsempra e recebera a punição de Snape. Não se lembrava de ter visto mais Draco após o incidente, exceto em seus sonhos. Diante dele caído inconsciente, então, pareceu se lembrar de que vira naquele braço uma peculiar "tatuagem".

Ron tratava de se limpar dos gomos e caroços de moranga que cobriam sua cabeça, vestes e mesmo adentravam sua gola e escorriam incomodamente por seu torso. Enquanto reclamava resmungando, Harry se aproximava de sua nêmesis. Encostou em seu braço e subiu suas vestes, certo do que veria à seguir. Ron acompanhava de perto, já imaginando o que Harry buscava descobrir, quando para a surpresa dos garotos, o braço de Draco não tinha nada. Nem uma cicatriz, um sinal, nada. A Marca Negra parecia nunca ter existido naquele braço e Harry parecia não se conformar. Viu o outro braço, virou dos dois lados e nada. Draco, afinal, não era um _Death Eater_! "Ele vai me matar, Harry..." Mais um flashback parecia atravessar como um feixe a mente de Harry.

Harry desistiu, então, de tentar entender e voltou-se para Ron. Ron voltara à se compenetrar na tarefa de se limpar, mas foi obrigado a tirar a parte de cima de suas vestes e usar as mesmas para retirar os restos de moranga em seu corpo. Harry perguntou se ele estava bem, mas incomodamente sentiu como um refluxo da dor da maldição que Draco jogara nele e caiu sobre seu joelho, mirando os pés de Ron. Ron abaixou e segurou em seus ombros, parecendo preocupado por seu bem estar. Foi com outros olhos que Harry notou o ruivo semi-despido à sua frente a encarar-lhe tão solícito.

- Vou ficar bem...

- Harry, eu não agradeci você ainda pelo que fez...

- Não precisa... você teria feito o mesmo por mim...

- Aquele maldito do Malfoy... e deve ter te dado tanto trabalho conseguir essa situação...

- Como assim?

- Encontra-lo nesta Sala, descobrir se ele era um _Death Eater_... foi para isso que viemos, não foi?

- Ahn... mais ou menos... na verdade não...

- O que foi então?

- Ron... eu não imaginava encontrar Dra... Malfoy aqui, ou melhor, eu sonhava em encontra-lo aqui, mas nunca aconteceu e era o que eu queria te dizer...

- O quê?

- Eu te trouxe aqui hoje por que você é o único para quem eu poderia contar isso... Ron, eu sei que parece estúpido, mas... Mas eu tenho tido sonhos com esta Sala, com Malfoy e com o que acontece entre nós aqui...

- Você e Malfoy? Como assim, vocês já tinham lutado aqui no seu sonho?

- Bem, na verdade não... é estranho dizer isso... mas não estamos lutando... no sonho somos tipo... ahn... tipo...

- Fala, Harry!

- Amantes...

- !

- É isso... no sonho eu estou sangrando nos braços dele... e ele está chorando... e nos beijamos... aí o Snape surge e...

- Até o Snape?

- Não! Não é isso... O Snape surge, daquela mesma lareira ali e lança sobre nós o "Avada Kedavra"... e era isso...

- Harry! Como você pode? Que tipos de sonhos são esses, desde quando você os tem?

- Começou quando eu estava na enfermaria há uma semana. Ron, eu sinto como se alguém tivesse feito algo com a minha memória... como se tivesse acontecido de verdade! Eu... eu gosto desse sonho porque... porque a sensação que eu tenho de estar com Draco é boa...

- "Draco"... você o chama assim agora? – Ron mudara seu tom. Estava mais ríspido, como que não apenas surpreso com aquilo, mas desapontado. – Harry... ele quase matou você e você diz que se sente bem com este sonho?

- Ron... – Harry notara a súbita rispidez que substituía a surpresa no tom de Ron. De todos, Ron era quem ele achava que estaria ali para entende-lo, depois de tudo. – Eu não posso controlar esse sonho... além do que não é só isso...

- Não foi só um sonho, Potter... – uma voz acabava de se anunciar ao fundo. Draco havia recuperado a consciência, ainda zonzo, tentando se levantar, tendo ouvido parte da conversa entre os dois amigos. Ron e Harry olharam imediatamente para ele – Nesta mesma Sala nós dois lutamos e eu feri você mortalmente... usei em você o Obliviate, mas parece que não foi o suficiente... E como estamos vivos, você pode concluir que o Snape não nos matou...

- E quanto ao...?

- ...

Ron percebeu ao que se referia a pergunta não terminada de Harry e a resposta silenciosa de Draco. Ficou enfurecido com aquilo tudo e olhava para Harry como se não pudesse acreditar. Harry achava que Ron estava furioso por não aceitar a verdade, que ele pudesse ter tido um deslize com Malfoy, mas fato era que Harry não tinha intenção de repetir a dose. Não conseguia sequer se imaginar novamente nos braços de Draco. Era ótimo ter aquela lembrança, mas olhando para Draco, não conseguia imaginar o que acontecera para eles terem chegado àquele ponto. De fato Ron estava enfurecido, mas não era apenas por não aceitar o deslize de Harry, mas por seus próprios sonhos em sua mente de repente parecerem tão distantes. Justo Malfoy? Seu melhor amigo e seu pior inimigo? Já suportara anos distante, mesmo tão próximo dele; suportara o novo romance dele com sua irmã, tornando tudo ainda mais próximo; tentara um romance com Lavender Brown para perceber o quão carnal era o desejo dela por ele apenas, mas isso era demais. Admitia pra si mesmo que sentia ciúmes...

- Vou embora... acho que vocês dois devem ter muito por discutir e não quero me envolver... ser um estorvo... Espero que sinta o bem-estar de seus sonhos, Harry...

- Ron! – o ruivo não parava e ia direto para a saída, sem olhar para trás. Harry levantou e tentou correr para alcança-lo, mas ainda doíam intensamente suas costelas ao tentar correr. – Espera, Ron!

Ron estava se sentindo muito mal para se arriscar a ouvi-lo e piorar. O que ele diria? Que palavras ele possivelmente gostaria de ouvir de Harry? Não estava pronto para tal resposta. Deixava a Sala do Requerimento indomável e enquanto fechava-a por fora o braço de Harry o impediu e conseguiu agarrar em seu ombro. Tentando esquecer da Sala e do que acontecera dentro dela, Harry fez Ron olhar para ele, pouco antes de ouvir um ruído de passos e agarrar Ron junto a si, para baixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. Severus Snape era quem estava passando. Ali, envolvendo Ron com seus braços, envolvendo seu tórax nu por conta das vestes sujas, Harry teve outro flash de memória dele ali com Draco, nas mesmas condições, sendo encarados pelos inquisitivos olhos de Mrs. Norris.

Snape parecia farejar com seu exageradamente volumoso nariz algum cheiro estranho àquele local. Olhou ao redor para notar no chão aos seus pés caroços e bagaço de uma moranga. Esquecendo de tudo, Ron por um momento sentiu seu coração subir para a garganta. Mesmo sendo monitor, seria uma situação onde ele odiaria ser pego por Snape. Harry, o envolvendo de ímpeto, também podia sentir facilmente o coração de Ron sob o peito liso e forte do amigo. De fato Ron não estava malhado, mas tinha tórax definido e uma maciez fora de questionamentos. Verdade, estava pegajoso por conta da moranga, mas era um mero detalhe. Não era a mais apropriada das horas para aprecia-lo e Harry sabia. Caminharam em sincronia para o lado, Harry soltou Ron e eles foram lado a lado andando de costas, vendo Snape se afastar.

Para o azar dos amigos, mais um pouco dos restos intermináveis de moranga acabava por cair fazendo um sutil ruído, suficiente para Snape perceber. Snape notara o ruído e a longos passos, quase correndo, se aproximava dos garotos, que simplesmente pararam e esperaram pelo pior, quando a porta da Sala do Requerimento ressurgiu bem ao lado de Snape com um estrondo, enquanto Draco e seus companheiros saíam. Nem Draco nem Severus pareceram estranhar muito se encontrarem ali. Apesar de Severus não saber o que Draco estava tramando ao certo naquele cômodo, estranhava mais o fato de Crabbe e Goyle parecerem estar com dores, como se tivessem saído de uma batalha. Snape distraíra-se tempo demais e quando olhou novamente, Harry e Ron já estavam muito longe, a caminho da torre de _Gryffindor_.


	2. Rendezvous

**Capítulo 2 – Rendez-vous**

- "_Quid-agis!"_

Adentraram na Sala Comunal de _Gryffindor_. Ninguém ali, o fogo da lareira apagado e Ron se dirigia aos vestiários para um banho noturno. Harry continuava tentando falar com Ron, mas o ruivo estava decidido a dar por encerrado aquele dia de lutas e revelações. Se desvencilhando dos braços de Harry, Ron adentrou nos vestiários de _Gryffindor_. Não tinha paciência de ir ao vestiário dos monitores naquele momento, ainda menos com a possibilidade de encontrar _Moaning Myrtle_. Ron começava a relaxar sobre a água corrente envolvendo seu corpo, mal tendo tempo de pensar, quando ouviu novamente a voz dele. Estavam separados pela porta de madeira do box aonde Ron estava e ainda assim Harry puxava um assunto que Ron não estava disposto a discutir.

- Ron me desculpe, eu nunca quis magoar você...

- Magoar? Que bobagem, Harry... você tem direito a... _amar_ quem você quiser... Só não me peça pra apoiar você e Malfoy...

- Ron... eu não amo Malfoy, você não me deixa concluir nunca! Eu não quero me envolver com Malfoy!!

- ...

- Hoje eu tive certeza... quando te levei à Sala do Requerimento, sim, eu queria te contar do meu sonho, mas não só...

- ...

- Eu queria contar... eu queria dizer pra você que esse sonho me fez pensar em coisas que estavam adormecidas... sonhar com Malfoy me fez lembrar de você...

- Ah, agora eu te faço lembrar o Malfoy também?

- Chega! Você nunca tenta me entender! Você nunca aceita que pode estar errado! No torneio _Triwizard_ você nunca sequer considerou que eu poderia estar sendo sincero!

- Ótimo, obrigado Harry, eu realmente preciso ouvir você falar dos meus defeitos... posso tomar banho em paz?

- Não! Olha, desculpa... Ron o que eu quero que você entenda é que há muito em risco aqui...

- Sim, você arrisca trair seus amigos e Dumbledore se aliando a Malfoy.

- Malfoy, Malfoy, será que você não percebeu ainda que não se trata mais dele? Você fica trazendo o nome dele enquanto tudo que me importa é você! – Harry percebeu que talvez tivesse agido no ímpeto e falado demais - Quero dizer... o que me importa é... nossa amizade...

- ...

- Eu te levei naquela sala por que eu estava cansado de me divertir nos sonhos apenas. Eu te levei lá por que eu achei que você poderia entender quando eu digo... quando eu digo que eu... eu preciso de você...

- ...

- Ron, eu quero e eu preciso de você... E não quero que este acontecimento passado, não quero que um mero sonho, uma lembrança, causem a mim ou a você algum mal...

- Pois sabe de algo, Harry? Causam mal sim...

- Ron... será que você...

Neste momento Ron saiu de seu box, interrompendo completamente as palavras e pensamentos de Harry, totalmente nu. Era uma situação inédita para Harry. Nunca estivera assim, na presença de outra pessoa totalmente despida. Nem nos vestiários de _Quidditch_, nem com seu primo Dudley, nem com Draco, nem mesmo com Ginny ou com Cho. Fato era que já desejara muito uma oportunidade, mas diante de uma, enfim, não sabia ao certo o que fazer, o que pensar. Sentiu-se envergonhado e corou ao mesmo tempo que sua curiosidade o compelia a notar cada centímetro daquele corpo.

Ron também estava ciente de que não era a coisa mais natural do mundo ele aparecer completamente despido na frente de alguém, muito menos Harry, porém em seu olhar não se lia nenhum desejo carnal inadiável de qualquer espécie por Harry, estava apenas provando uma coisa a ambos. Alheio às intenções de Ron, Harry não pudera deixar de notar o quão fascinante era aquele corpo branco perfeito, com tantas sardas da metade para cima, completamente ruivo e em proporções magníficas. Os Weasleys poderiam ser humildes, mas não poupavam talento na hora de fazerem seus filhos.

- Harry... o que você vê quando me vê?

- Ron eu... vejo o bem mais precioso que já tentaram me tirar...

- ...

- ...

- No quarto ano eu tive um sonho uma vez... na noite após o desafio sub-aquático do torneio _Triwizard_... – neste momento Harry já imaginava o sonho de Ron e por um momento desviou seu olhar, confirmando o que Ron já imaginava - ... não foi só um sonho, foi?

- Não... Ron... eu sinto muito... foi só que...

- Harry... obrigado...

Ron não estava furioso como Harry chegara a pensar. Ao contrário. Depois de muita tensão entre ambos, Ron exibia a ele o primeiro sorriso da noite enquanto sua mente dava um nó, percebendo que tudo que achava que Ron sentia estava errado. Ficara claro que Ron sentia-se exatamente como ele e que valera a pena correr todo aquele risco. A amizade realmente evoluíra para algo mais intenso e o que é mais importante: recíproco.

Naquele banheiro, Harry ainda encarava Ron, cheio de incertezas. Suas convicções pareciam nunca ter existido ante seus desejos incontidos que outrora preferira ocultar. Ocultos por tempo demais, aqueles desejos pareciam explodir. Geravam nele uma energia tremenda, uma energia que percorria todos os seus membros, fazia as pernas tremerem como de frio, os músculos se retesarem, pés baterem no chão incessantemente e o _cuore_ ser sentido por cada célula em seus pulsos arrebatadores com mínimos intervalos. Sentira-se daquele jeito naquela noite, no cemitério, atado à tumba de Riddle. Sentira-se assim diante _Dele,_ sempre. Era irônico sentir o mesmo nervoso com Ron, protagonista de seus mais desviantes delírios. Se havia uma diferença, e havia, era a ausência de dor em sua cicatriz, nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

Ron não estava mais calmo do que Harry. Na verdade vieram de caminhos diferentes para chegarem ao mesmo ponto. Harry sentira medo de perder Ron; Ron sentia raiva por acreditar ter perdido Harry. Não tinha mais dúvidas e parecia nunca ter sentido a frustração de ter sido trocado por Draco, mesmo por um deslize. Por um momento, Ron sentiu-se envergonhado por estar nu. Parecia querer se cobrir, como se algo tão natural de repente pudesse parecer tão errado e tão feio. O mundo coagia a pensar daquele modo e bastou um toque de seu amado para essa sua convicção cair por terra. O mundo, afinal, estava lá fora. Harry encostara suas mãos na cintura de Ron e se aproximara, unindo dois corpos em um abraço muito além da amizade.

Molhado... Ron ainda tinha seu corpo nu marcado por trilhas de gotas acumuladas em seus cabelos, se juntando e descendo pelas roupas de Harry, pelo corpo, pelo rosto. Harry sentia a umidade quente exalando de todo aquele corpo. Encharcado, sim, mas aquilo só o deixava ainda mais extasiado. Como se a água fosse um catalisador, algo que tornava-os ainda mais unidos, como colados, um só corpo, um _cuore_, um. Uma vida, travessias se cruzando o tempo todo e levando-os ao mesmo lugar. Naquele momento não havia Hogwarts, não havia o Lorde das Trevas, não havia Malfoy, Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Lavender ou quem quer que fosse, o universo era aquele banheiro e seus únicos habitantes eram eles.

De um abraço que pareceu uma fusão entre os corpos, eles não sabiam para onde iriam, só sabiam que não poderiam parar naquele ponto. Se haviam sido colocados em uma mesma direção, enfim, seguiriam juntos por quanto tempo fosse possível. E era Harry quem decidia seguir em frente levando Ron consigo. Era, afinal, com ele que não se sentia "O garoto que sobreviveu". Ele era um humano, um garoto normal, capaz de amar e de odiar com Ron. Os verdes olhos de Harry encontraram os de Ron, como que por mera educação, um pedido para continuarem o que começaram. Sem troca de palavras, estava óbvio que há muito o pedido fora aceito. Foi, então, vez de seus lábios se tornarem um, bem como faziam os corpos. Rostos ainda tão lisos faziam aquilo parecer ainda menos incorreto.

O beijo entre eles foi completamente diferente do que já haviam experimentado antes. Nele estavam contidos todos os anos de sentimentos, frustrações e expectativas entre os dois. Naqueles movimentos silenciosos que tentavam atingir o âmago do outro estava contido todo o desejo daqueles _cuores_ adolescentes bombardeados por sentimentos em tempos de guerra. De fato, Ron pôde saber naquele momento que Harry era mesmo alguém especial, diferente das pessoas normais. Como se a morte tivesse o tornado mais aberto à vida e todos os seus prazeres, seu amante o beijava como se fosse a última vez, como se no dia seguinte pudessem ter de se separar uma última vez. Era com tanto carinho, sentia suas mãos afagarem-lhe os cabelos, sentia seus dedos explorarem o "relevo" em suas orelhas, sentia seus rostos se acariciando como numa dança que extasiava ambos.

- Eu te amo, Harry Potter...

- Eu te amo, Ronald Weasley...

Como se fosse aquele o próximo sinal para prosseguirem, os dois lentamente deixaram se deitar em um canto mais cálido de chão no vestiário, um deck de madeira de onde se encararam por diferentes perspectivas. Era mais fácil com o chão como apoio. Como se o chão levasse o nervoso e deixasse apenas o momento, deixasse o que não poderia jamais levar daqueles dois. E exploraram com curiosidade, com prazer e com gentileza o corpo um do outro. O sentimento do toque era uma experiência nova e muito interessante. Nunca haviam feito aquilo e mesmo assim pareciam talentos natos, sabiam as partes certas aonde o toque era bem-vindo. De fato, Harry sentia grande sensibilidade ao longo de toda sua pele e o toque de Ron fazia-o como que ter um princípio de cócegas e ele não podia deixar de liberar um suspiro de alívio.

Harry já havia tirado sua camisa para sentir o toque de Ron em seu tórax, seus dedos subindo ao longo do eixo central em si, do umbigo para cima, numa sutileza que gerava mais excitação e provocava suas entranhas, como se por dentro causasse algum magnetismo, explorando um senso inimaginável de ansiedade. Harry acariciava cada parcela do corpo inteiro de Ron. Sentia-se com vontade de sorrir ao sentir sua maciez, sua textura lisa, passar as mãos por sobre suas sardas antes tão distantes em seus devaneios. Seu maior prazer ainda se encontrava do umbigo para cima em Ron, mas ambos estavam dispostos a irem até o final, explorarem as partes mais eróticas e mais pudicas do corpo um do outro. Naquela altura, com ambos despidos completamente, o embaraço que o simples pensamento trazia ia se dissipando. Sabiam o quanto se amavam e sabiam que jamais o outro faria qualquer coisa com intuito de ferir ou desagradar, por isso entregaram-se completamente, de corpo e alma um ao outro.

Ambos eram garotos, ambos sabiam o quanto podia ser prazerosa aquela região do corpo tão cheia de tabus, tão difícil de se comentar para alguns. Era, afinal, uma parte do ser humano, uma parte feita por quem quer que tivesse inventado também todas as outras partes. Por alguma razão palavras ditas e escritas sobre aquilo faziam-nos sentir-se envergonhados, deixando somente o silêncio preencher o espaço. Por mais difícil que fosse superar, a única coisa não natural naquela parte do corpo era a própria não-naturalidade das pessoas quanto a ela. E naquele momento não existiam outras pessoas. Deitado por cima de Ron, Harry aventurou-se no mais macio e, mesmo, imaculado dos pontos do corpo de Ron. Sentia-o com seu tato como fizera antes com todo o restante do corpo e podia sentir todo o êxtase que provocava em quem amava ao faze-lo, tornando aquilo tudo mais natural.

Harry arrancou de seu amado os suspiros mais sinceros e mais prazerosos que ele poderia ter imaginado um dia produzir e permaneceu controlando as emoções dele por uma quantidade de tempo que pareceu incontável. Ron sentia todo seu corpo vibrar como se estivesse recebendo em si uma descarga elétrica a ser distribuída a partir do toque de Harry. Antes que Harry pudesse concretizar o êxtase de Ron, entretanto, seu amado ruivo decidiu gentilmente pará-lo. Harry merecia tanto quanto o amigo sentir aquele êxtase, o calor de seu toque, a segurança e naturalidade que Ron conseguia lhe passar. Com ele nada possivelmente poderia ser errado. Pareceria errado contar aquilo, parecia inacreditável estar vivendo aquilo, mas jamais seria verdadeiramente um equívoco. E se fosse, estaria feliz; viveria feliz; morreria feliz por errar com ele; errando sempre ao lado dele. Harry então pôde compreender perfeitamente os involuntários suspiros de Ron. Sentia-se como se nada ou ninguém pudessem possivelmente representar-lhe uma ameaça naquele momento. Sentia como se fosse Deus, mesmo que por lapsos momentâneos em seus delírios.

Ron admirava o corpo de Harry ao vê-lo movimentar-se vezes sutil, vezes bruscamente com os movimentos de seu toque. Era magro, mas não esquelético. Ao longo dos anos e dos desafios tornara-se forte, de corpo e de mente. Muito branco, era fato que pequenas e médias cicatrizes marcavam-lhe os braços em certos pontos, mas aquilo servia para Ron pensar no quão heróico era seu amado. Fazia-o pensar no quanto Harry merecia ser feliz e que naquela noite ele faria o que fosse necessário por ele. Ron fez Harry chegar a seu clímax no provável momento de maior êxtase de toda a vida do garoto, que não se contendo agarrou seu amado ruivinho contra seus lábios e sentiu-o profundamente, conforme seu corpo vibrava como se toda a energia que Ron carregara em seu corpo agora descarregasse de uma vez em ondas de excitação e extremo erotismo.

Não foi um simples encontro de lábios que Harry buscou naquele momento. Na verdade durante aquele segundo predominou nele o puro desejo de satisfação e usou Ron como numa sede de preencher sua expressão de inegável clímax. Naquele beijo estava contido um sonoro suspiro inevitável. Quando Ron deixou-se ir dos lábios dele, Harry parecia estar completamente realizado com uma sereníssima expressão em seu semblante. O calor subiu-lhe para a face e ele ficara rubro. Não que estivesse envergonhado, simplesmente transparecia toda sua satisfação. Não estava ainda acabado. Para surpresa do ruivo, Harry pediu-lhe que continuasse, disse-lhe que aquela noite seria dele inteiramente, para que Ron tivesse, também, sua satisfação extrema. Harry virou-se de lado para Ron e puxou seu braço para cima de si, fazendo todo o corpo chegar tão perto que quase encostava em suas costas.

- Ah, Harry...

Ron parecia ter voltado a acender a chama intensa em si com a possibilidade à sua frente. Não havia maior prova do que aquela. Prova no sentido de provação; prova de confiança; prova de amor. Por tudo que lhe importava, não desapontaria seu bem amado. Harry era especial demais para ele se atrever a fazer qualquer besteira que fosse. A decisão de entregar-se a ele acabava com todas as suas remanescentes dúvidas e curiosidades e ele iria proporcionar prazer a ambos. Com seu toque suave, sentiu-lhe a nuca se arrepiar e logo a tensão ir se dissipando. As emoções dele eram como um livro aberto para que Ron em seu toque lesse. Um livro de longe mais interessante do que qualquer teoria de magias ou _Quidditch_. A maior das magias dos humanos era aquela, o mais intenso sentimento não corrompido entre dois seres.

Ron sentia os rígidos e tensos músculos de seu pescoço e ombros irem relaxando como se dissessem "continue". Explorava-os com seu toque, seus lábios, todo seu carinho e atenção. Era tudo muito silencioso, os movimentos de ambos eram a única onda que ecoava por aquele ambiente opressor, que mesmo em toda sua opressão não parecia existir àquela altura. Harry deitava-se de frente para o chão conforme Ron depositava o peso de seu corpo sobre ele. Harry esperava, ansiava por sentir Ron em si do modo mais íntimo que duas pessoas poderiam se sentir. Não permitira que ninguém mais sequer cogitasse tal possibilidade além dele. Se privara por anos de sentimentos e pessoas e não podia mais, não queria mais esperar um segundo que fosse, uma vez com a pessoa certa. Uma sede carnal, uma sede humana, saciada apenas com uma sede maior. Foi com muita preocupação pelo bem estar de Harry que Ron aventurou-se profundamente naquele que tão bem conhecia e tão bem queria.

Não havia um cronômetro que dissesse o momento em que tudo deveria ocorrer para que somente a excitação falasse mais alto. Não conheciam um "manual do prazer" e mesmo assim, mesmo sem regras, sem experiência, estavam sincronizados e conseguiram atingir a cadência perfeita. Ao mesmo tempo suspiraram conforme aquela tão insana dança começava. Ron tinha plena consciência de que Harry não era só um par de macios glúteos e ali, conforme se propiciavam prazer, Ron deslizava suas mãos pelas costas de Harry. Vértebra por vértebra ele apertava, percorria com os dedos. Pressionava com as palmas das mãos as costas, por vezes estralava-o, acompanhado por sussurros involuntários de prazer de Harry. Sentia-se amado por completo. Uma vez na dança era fácil acompanhar a música.

Como se a verdade sobre tudo se resumisse àquilo. Aceitar, sentir sem tentar entender. Quando Ron o atingia, não mais importava, pois conforme o ruivo se fazia sentir, ele se sentia vivo. Todos os pontos mais prazerosos de seu corpo recebiam atenção e ele gostaria de poder segurar toda a infinidade naquele momento sublime quando Ron, enfim, atingiu o seu mais extremo êxtase. Êxtase. Em um momento a sede carnal estava subjugada pelo sentimento de amor em suas vertentes mais líricas. No momento seguinte o êxtase ressurgia como num último respiro pela sobrevivência e dominava o amor. De repente o prazer se tornava a única verdade, o único objetivo, justificava quaisquer que fossem os meios.

Foi por poucos momentos que Harry pôde sentir o êxtase em Ron percorrer o seu próprio corpo, quando de repente toda a magia daquele momento foi interrompida por mais um desagradável flashback. "Greyback..." A memória de Harry mais uma vez voltava em fragmentos, enquanto ele se lembrava de Fenrir Greyback surgindo e sumindo da Sala do Requerimento no _Marauder's Map_. Ron acabava de fechar seus olhos e deixar-se cair por sobre o corpo de Harry, conforme ele tentava esquecer daquilo, ao menos por aquele momento. Greyback podia esperar, afinal. Hogwarts podia esperar. A razão e os sentimentos estavam subjugados em favor do imensurável prazer de estar pensando no que estava fazendo. Como se em um estalo a realidade voltasse, o banheiro deixasse de ser o Universo e eles voltassem a ser dois, Harry sentia-se sorrir de imaginar quão insano havia sido tudo aquilo.

Se queriam manter o clima, o destino decidira acabar com o momento de romance de uma forma bem anti-climática. Estiveram empolgados e inebriados demais para perceberem alguém ali a observa-los na entrada do banheiro, de frente para eles. Um quintanista. Não estava ali há pouco. De fato, acordara por necessidade de usar o banheiro e se deparara com aquela cena. Fora difícil acreditar a princípio, mas uma vez que aceitara o que estava vendo, tomou uma estranha decisão. Voltou ao dormitório e trouxe consigo sua inseparável máquina fotográfica. O flash de uma foto BEM animada em um ângulo MUITO peculiar chamou a atenção dos dois. Colin Creevey...


	3. Pensieve

**Capítulo 3 (final) - Pensieve**

Assumiram um para o outro o incomensurável amor recíproco. Jamais, não obstante, imaginaram ter de lidar com a opinião alheia tão subitamente. Encarar Colin não parecia tão difícil quanto encarar Ginny, encarar Hermione, encarar Dumbledore... Não! Definitivamente, aquilo tinha de ser uma coisa só deles. Nunca seriam capazes de encara-los. Não destruiria a máquina de Colin ou usaria algum feitiço contra o garoto, mas definitivamente, o que mais apavorava Harry era a possibilidade de ter de esquecer o romance com Ron por conta da opinião alheia. Ron parecia ainda mais confuso e desnorteado que seu amado.

Colin partia dali com uma expressão difícil de se distinguir. Não parecia feliz ou triste, mas um brilho de satisfação certamente passava por seu olhar. Mesmo Ron tendo dito algo ao garoto, ele não parecia disposto a esperar. Foi em pouco tempo, menos do que gostariam, que os amantes se recompuseram e novamente se viram em uma noite tensa que parecia longe de acabar. Harry jamais permitiria que o incidente diminuísse seus sentimentos, mas não podia ter certeza quanto à Ron. Logo provava-se mais uma vez equivocado em desconfiar da intensidade dos sentimentos do ruivo. Não saiu imediatamente atrás de Colin, ao invés disso parou e disse que eles precisavam pensar no que fazer. Mais. Debruçou-se sobre Harry como que buscando apoio, dizendo ter medo.

Ambos tinham medo, muito a se perder. Decidiram por falar abertamente com Colin. Eles, afinal, estavam errados em estarem em um lugar onde qualquer um poderia entrar, mas também errado estava Colin de capturar tão intimo momento entre dois amantes. Encontraram Colin na Sala Comunal de _Gryffindor_. O garoto parecia esperar por eles, ainda em sua indescritível superioridade e satisfação. Crescera ao longo dos anos, não era mais um mero fã do "garoto que sobreviveu". Em seu ano tornara-se o melhor aluno em fútil esperança de chamar a atenção de Harry. Parecia disposto a se destacar por seus atos e seu esforço nos estudos. Mais do que fã, Colin tornara-se fanático por Harry Potter. Conseguira, enfim, algo que poderia usar em seu favor.

E que favor? Não sabia ao certo o que queria. Há tempos sentia uma atração por Harry Potter que atribuíra à sua idolatria. Seguiria os passos dele e tentaria o destaque. De repente pegou-se presenciando seu ídolo despido demonstrando emoções que antes Colin nem ousava mentalizar, ao menos não com ele. Não acreditava na mera coincidência de ter presenciado aquela cena e a partir daquilo acreditou ter descoberto o que realmente sentia. Sentiu-se vibrar e excitar com aquele momento e atribuiu a tal desejo o nome de amor.

Visivelmente envergonhados por terem de encarar Colin, Harry e Ron sentaram-se nas suntuosas poltronas vermelhas da Sala Comunal de _Gryffindor_, banhada pela bruxuleante iluminação advinda dos candelabros afixados às paredes. Mais algumas horas e amanheceria um dia muito diferente do anterior. As nuvens se dissipavam rapidamente exibindo uma lua crescente a invadir as torres de Hogwarts pelas janelas elevadas, banhando os rostos dos três com luz opaca e fria. Silenciosos por minutos que se arrastavam por horas; estáticos como se atingidos por um feitiço de paralisação, Harry e Ron sabiam que teriam de agir.

Quebrou o silêncio, enfim, Harry. Tentando parecer descontraído e casual, falhando enormemente, o garoto tentava explicar a Colin o recém-descoberto sentimento recíproco que desenvolvera por Ron. Colin parecia interessado em ouvir Harry, mas nem um pouco abalado. Como se tivesse um ponto e o mantivesse, o jovem loiro de 15 anos olhava profundamente nos oculares verdes de Harry como se não estivesse prestando atenção a alguma palavra do garoto sobre seu verdadeiro amor pelo ruivo. Convicções...

Quando Harry, enfim, acabou de contar a verdade sobre Ron a Colin, o loiro pareceu colocar em prática um discurso de palavras feitas que gastara tempo planejando durante a noite. Resumindo uma longa história de sentimentos desde que leu sobre Harry em livros, Colin contou ao garoto, enfim, do sentimento que passou a sentir pelo mesmo. Por anos acreditou que via em Harry um exemplo, um ídolo, um deus, mas era mais do que isso. Ao ver aquela cena explícita no banheiro suas entranhas pareceram gritar-lhe a verdade. Mais do que admiração, Colin estava apaixonado por Harry, de uma maneira que Harry não poderia imaginar. Em uma mesma noite quando Harry descobrira com Ron o sentimento não corrompido de amor, estava descobrindo um sentimento diferente que aquele loiro manifestava por ele. Não era o mesmo amor.

Colin acreditava cegamente no que dizia sentir por Harry, mas o garoto de olhos verdes bem sabia como era diferente o que o loiro sentia por ele e o que ele sentia pelo ruivo. Colin não estava errado em seus sentimentos, apenas era diferente de Harry. Seu desejo por ele foi despertado ao ver uma cena muito íntima. Admitia que queria sentir Harry em si do modo como vira Harry sentir Ron. Queria ter Harry por uma noite, sentir todo o prazer que aquele garoto podia lhe oferecer. Harry sentia-se constrangido com a facilidade com que Colin falava do que viu e o que queria em detalhes vulgares. Tanta naturalidade sobre um assunto que a ele era tão difícil para expressar. De fato, Harry não precisava se expressar, a linguagem dele com seu amado era silenciosa, coisa que só a reciprocidade de um sentimento permitia.

Harry tinha certeza de que aquilo que Colin sentia não era amor de verdade. Como se fosse "amor" um sentimento por seu corpo ao invés de sua pessoa. Dizia se importar com o garoto e conhece-lo há tempos, mas não era capaz de entender verdadeiramente os sentimentos de Harry. Era volúvel, pouco depois de Harry explicar que não poderia satisfazer aquele desejo de Colin; explicar de seu sentimento por Ron; Colin apenas aceitou com uma expressão de desapontamento momentâneo. Um suspiro e parecia ter superado! Aquilo era seu amor? Tão fácil de falar e tão veloz para se dissipar?

Definitivamente, o loiro de 15 anos tinha ainda muito a aprender, muito a viver antes de saber o verdadeiro significado de se amar alguém. Admiração e simpatia não significavam "quase amor". Harry gostaria de pensar que suas palavras fossem entrar na mente de Colin, mas pelo modo como ele simplesmente concordava, Harry sabia que não precisava se preocupar, em uma semana o loiro estaria numa nova etapa com um novo "amante". Amor? De jeito nenhum. Paixão? Pouco intenso para ser. Difícil definir aquele tipo de sentimento em uma palavra, mas talvez houvesse uma, ideal para ele: sexo.

Pareciam ter terminado o assunto e se levantavam para irem a seus respectivos dormitórios, quando Ron lembrou-se oportunamente da fotografia que gerara tudo aquilo. Parecendo já completamente renovado, Colin disse para não se preocuparem. Afirmou que apenas se divertiria por algum tempo e jamais deixaria ninguém vê-la, era uma promessa em devoção ao que acreditava ter sentido por Harry. Não estragaria a felicidade alheia apenas por sua frustração. Sem muitas escolhas, Harry e Ron se viram forçados a aceitar aquela estranha e, mesmo, pervertida decisão. Se fosse, afinal, verdade, estaria tudo tranqüilo. Se havia algo de positivo era o fato de terem uma pessoa para quem contarem sobre seu recém-instaurado romance. Poderia ser útil no futuro, uma opinião de fora acerca deles.

O céu já se tornava azul, ainda que escuro, quando Harry e Ron subiram para seu dormitório. Nunca uma noite em Hogwarts fora tão longa e cheia de eventos. Sentiam-se como se tivessem vivido um ano inteiro em uma noite e seus membros estavam exaustos. No quarto todos dormiam sem suspeitar de algo e os dois amantes se permitiram um "boa noite" extremamente carinhoso e cálido antes de irem para suas camas ficarem se observando até o peso das pálpebras se tornar mais forte e eles literalmente desmaiarem de sono.

Não fora uma linda manhã pois quando finalmente abriram os olhos era tarde. Não foi um lindo despertar pois Hermione viera chacoalhar os dois após todos os intentos anteriores fracassarem. Acordaram, enfim, grogues de sono. Parecia que haviam acabado de se deitar e o corpo recusava veementemente obedecer a necessidade de se levantar. Harry parecia ter se esquecido de que naquela tarde teria a desagradável companhia de Snape em suas inesgotáveis detenções. Finalmente o corpo de Harry cedeu lugar àquele incômodo calafrio que a lembrança provocou. Chegara a odiar Hermione por perturbar seu sono tão perfeito marcado com imagens de Ron e no momento seguinte sentia-se feliz por ter alguém como ela para lembra-lo de que ainda era aluno em Hogwarts e ainda tinha obrigações.

Ao mesmo tempo Ron acordava também inebriado pelo sono e exaustão. Agradecia aos céus por não ter uma detenção com o Snape e voltava a cair na cama. Hermione, entretanto, teve de lembra-lo de que ele era monitor e tinha suas próprias obrigações aos sábados. Naquele, em específico, uma das invenções de Fred e George havia se descontrolado nas mãos de segundanistas e causado alguns "problemas" na Sala Comunal de _Gryffindor_. Se McGonagall chegasse e descobrisse, provavelmente alunos e monitores de _Gryffindor_ estariam com problemas e muitos pontos poderiam ser tirados da casa. Hermione desceu na frente para a Sala Comunal, deixando por um momento Harry e Ron sozinhos no quarto.

Despertar naquela tarde era despertar de um sonho, literalmente. Lembrava do que acontecera e ainda era difícil assimilar como sendo real. Olhou para seu ruivo e foi correspondido. Sorriram cordialmente como excelentes amigos, como intensos amantes. Um sorriso gentil, uma situação surreal. O sentimento, a intensidade, a coragem, o perigo... Um gentil inclinar de corpos entre ambos para sentirem-se preparados para mais um dia. O sigilo, o risco, o medo... O perigo! Foi só nesse momento, enfim, que Harry Potter se lembrou de Fenrir Greyback e seu último flashback. Estivera tão inebriado por um sentimento mais forte na hora que esquecera do flashback. Depois houve toda a confusão com Colin e seu sono intenso, mas enfim se lembrara de ter lido no _Marauder's Map_ o nome de Fenrir Greyback.

Ron percebeu a brusca alteração em Harry e o questionou do que estava acontecendo. Harry não precisava preocupar Ron naquele momento. Decidiu que contaria quando voltasse da detenção com Snape. Ron chegou a questiona-lo, mas Harry preferia contar aquilo à Ron e Hermione quando tivesse mais tempo para poderem pensar no que poderia ser aquilo. Greyback, a lareira, a Sala do Requerimento, Malfoy... Mesmo não tendo contado de seu flashback, Harry não podia ignora-lo e montar em sua mente uma história que ficava cada vez mais sombria.

Ron e Harry desceram as escadarias para encontrarem um ambiente muito diferente do da noite anterior. A Sala Comunal estava uma verdadeira zona. Livros abertos de cara para o chão; poltronas viradas; alunos "fundidos" à paredes e mobílias; objetos grudados de uma forma muito estranha uns aos outros e dois irmãos que pareciam ter se tornado gêmeos siameses. Ron não pôde conter um suspiro de desânimo enquanto ia para o lado de Hermione ajuda-la em quaisquer que fossem os feitiços necessários para desfazer aquilo. Harry deixou seus amigos e rumou para a sala de Severus nas masmorras. Terceira de suas infinitas detenções pós-Sectumsempra. A simples presença de Snape fazia Harry sentir saudades de Dolores Umbridge; o simples pensamento em Snape fazia Harry sentir saudades dos Dursleys... Ou talvez isso fosse exagero...

Uma fração de momento, menos do que o suficiente. Harry notou na atmosfera das masmorras algo estranho. Adentrou na Sala de Snape e imediatamente sentiu-se ameaçado. Fosse o que fosse, não agiu cedo o bastante para se salvar. Acabara de entrar quando a porta atrás de si se trancou. Percebeu tarde demais que estava capturado em uma armadilha. Snape jazia de pé atrás de sua mesa encarando Harry Potter com seu habitual ar de desprezo. Olhos se encararam com o mesmo desafeto habitual, mas era a única coisa habitual ali. Estava ainda mais escuro do que de costume, mais sombrio e mais silencioso. Harry não havia percebido nada além de Snape e controlava seus instintos que diziam para poupar palavras e simplesmente atacar o professor. Compenetrado demais em Severus, não percebeu que os dois não estavam à sós na sala.

- O que você quer Snape?

- Vinte pontos de _Gryffindor_ por seus _modos,_ Potter...

- _Meus_ modos? E o que _você_ pensa que está fazendo?

- Silêncio, Potter...

- ...

- Não há menor resquício de dúvida sobre você ser filho legítimo de James... claro, alguém poderia duvidar da legitimidade, em se tratando de _Evans_... – Snape colocava um desprezo notável ao pronunciar o sobrenome _muggle_ de Lilly e certamente conseguiu irritar profundamente Harry insinuando sua promiscuidade. Harry segurou-se extremamente. Sabia que não suportaria mais tempo. Seria aquilo a detenção daquele sábado? Snape passaria a tarde fazendo-o perder a cabeça e arrancando pontos de _Gryffindor_?

- ...

- Andando à noite com _aquela_ capa...

- !

- Dumbledore é muito fraco para proibir qualquer coisa que _Harry Potter_ faça. – por um segundo Snape falava consigo mesmo antes de voltar a encarar intimidadoramente Harry. Harry sabia que aquele olhar frio e auspicioso significava Legilimens. Harry nunca fora um bom Occlumens. – E você já viu coisas demais em suas _escapadas_...

- Não sei do que está falando!!

- Poupe saliva, Potter. Já arranquei de Malfoy tudo o que eu precisava saber... – Harry nesse momento temia pelo que Snape tivesse descoberto. - Muito embora com ele seja muito mais difícil arrancar alguma coisa, já que diferente de você, _ele_ é um ótimo Occlumens...

- Se leu a mente de Draco deve saber que ele me atingiu com um Obliviate!

- Não se lê a mente de um bom Occlumens, Potter, quem dera fosse tão simples... – Harry instintivamente começava a recuar na direção da saída trancada. – E, sim, sei que ele usou um patético e mal-executado Obliviate... mas ainda mais ridículo é você ter sido atingido...

- ... – a vontade de Harry era de enfiar a varinha pelo nariz de Snape até atravessar-lhe o cérebro, mas rangendo os dentes e forçando seu braço a não erguer a varinha, ele se mantinha quieto.

- É uma pena, entretanto, que o jovem Malfoy tenha fracassado em seu intento... teria poupado muitos problemas...

- Do que está falando?

- Não se faça de idiota, Potter! Eu sei o que se passa em sua mente... eu sei o que você sabe... eu vejo o que você vê...

- ...

- E você tem visto coisas demais... coisas que precisam... _deixar_ a sua mente... Coisas que eu faço questão de arrancar pessoalmente...

Nesse momento Harry soube que estava em perigo e bradou sua varinha. Chegou a começar a dizer "Expelliarmus" quando um silencioso feitiço o atingiu primeiro, vindo de um canto escuro na masmorra. Draco surgia de varinha em punho, com um olhar tão inexpressivo quanto um zumbi sem emoções ou sentimentos. Por um segundo Harry se esquecera de Snape e do perigo. Tudo que conseguia pensar era como Draco fora capaz de atingi-lo daquela maneira, depois de tudo. Seus pensamentos não escaparam de Snape, se sentindo muito satisfeito em afirmar que Draco "talvez" estivesse sob efeito de Imperius. Zombava dizendo que não conseguia imaginar que terrível alma usaria Imperius em um aluno de Hogwarts enquanto Harry sentia seu ódio por ele aumentar infinitamente. Sem varinha, com Snape à frente e Malfoy ao lado, Harry não tinha opções.

- Agora me diga, Potter... será que devo também fazer uma visita a seu amigo _"Roonil Wazlib"_?

- Não! Ele não sabe de nada, eu juro!

- Veremos... – Snape novamente buscava a verdade através da mente de Harry – Sim... tanto sentimento... igual à _mudblood_ Evans...

- ...

- De fato... sua mente não o deixa mentir... Diferente de Malfoy, não precisei usar Veritaserum para arrancar suas verdades... talvez você não confie mesmo tanto assim em seus... _amigos_... para contar-lhes da terrível ameaça à Hogwarts...

- Mentira!!! – Harry não sabia o que fazer, mas queria adiar ao máximo o inevitável, na esperança que algo ou alguém interviessem por ele. E, de fato, sentia-se aliviado por não ter contado nada que pudesse por em risco Ron, Hermione ou Ginny. – Você não sabe o que são amigos! Não tem nem idéia do que seja isso!!

- Não foi preciso ter isso para cair nas graças de Dumbledore... quem você acha que ele ouvirá, Potter? Dumbledore poderia acabar fazendo... um gesto de auto-sacrifício para me poupar...

- Seu traidor sujo!! Dumbledore nunca irá cair em uma armadilha sua!!

- Não se preocupe, Potter, em pouco tempo sua mente estará livre desse seu sentimento de... _insignificância_... e você voltará a ser "O garoto que sobreviveu".

Harry gostaria de continuar e dizer muitas coisas entaladas ao longo dos anos, mas Draco, sob efeito da Maldição Imperdoável Imperius, lançou sobre ele um Impedimenta. Harry apenas pôde observar enquanto Snape aproximava-se silenciosamente com uma expressão não outra além de puro desprezo. Empunhando sua varinha, encostou-a na cabeça do garoto. Seus pensamentos foram um a um sendo arrancados de sua mente e colocados em uma _Pensieve_ que Snape preparara especialmente para ele. Desacostumado a sofrer aquilo, Harry sentiu-se enjoado e fraco. Sua última visão foi Draco parado próximo a ele tão sem expressão como antes e Snape dizendo para ele não se preocupar, pois Draco também não se lembraria de nada. Pouco depois perdeu a consciência.

Acordou de um sono leve na noite de sábado em uma cadeira de frente à mesa de Snape. Uma pilha de pergaminhos encantados jazia preenchida por ele à sua frente e Snape lançava-lhe um olhar de reprovação. Não pôde conter um espasmo de susto ao acordar e dar de cara com Snape.

- Trinta pontos de _Gryffindor_, Potter!

Que despertar horrível. Harry não lembrava de como dormira ali, sua última memória era ele chegando às masmorras mais cedo naquele sábado. Sentia como se tivesse de fazer algo importante ao sair dali, mas quando enfim acabou a detenção não conseguia lembrar de nada. Sentia como se houvessem sugado um pedaço de sua mente, mas tal pensamento era por demais ridículo. Decidiu pensar em coisas que o faziam sorrir. Lembrou-se do sonho com Draco; lembrou-se que o encontrou na Sala do Requerimento e lutaram; lembrou-se da noite que se seguira após isso; lembrou do beijo em Ginny; lembrou-se de Colin Creevey. Nem suspeitou algum dia ter visto _Death Eaters_ surgindo em Hogwarts; nem suspeitou da "traição" de Snape; nem suspeitou que poderia haver uma _Pensieve_ em Hogwarts guardando seus segredos e preocupações. Não se lembrava e, por conseguinte, não se importava, mas sentia um aperto estranho ao pensar em Dumbledore.

Na mesa de jantar de _Gryffindor_, Ron perguntou a ele sobre o assunto importante que queria tratar, mas sem conseguir se lembrar, Harry insistiu que não era nada importante. Ron desistiu facilmente e eles jantaram como em uma noite normal, contando sobre os ocorridos na Sala Comunal de _Gryffindor_ e do modo como McGonagall aparecera bem no momento em que Hermione e Ron acabavam de desgrudar os "gêmeos siameses". De fato, não existia a palavra normal com eles. Os últimos ocorridos eram apenas a confirmação da não-nornalidade daqueles quatro: Harry, Ron, Ginny e Hermione. Entre eles sempre uma troca de olhares entre amantes declarados, amantes ocultos, amigos-amantesHarry e apenas amigos. Vez por outra o olhar era de ódio ou desprezo, atitudes contra o verdadeiro sentimento, o amor.

Na mesa de _Slytherin_, Draco tratava de esquecer os acontecidos da noite anterior na Sala do Requerimento. Não poderia pensar no que viveu com Harry, apenas se concentrar em sua missão, que naquela noite finalmente avançaria um último importante passo antes do _Gran Finale_. E na mesa dos professores Snape estava também muito distraído com algum assunto enfadonho que Slughorn fazia questão de comentar com ele. Não se preocupava com as memórias de Draco ou Harry, confiava em suas habilidades e seguia seus planos como se nada nunca houvesse acontecido.

O que Harry desenvolvera com Ron não iria morrer. Continuariam melhores amigos, continuariam seus relacionamentos com Ginny e Hermione, continuariam tentando descobrir o que acontecia naquela Sala quando Malfoy desaparecia nela. Ninguém sairia ferido daquilo, não estavam ofendendo ninguém ou passando por cima de nada e tinham algo saudável e extremamente extasiante com o que passar os momentos a dois. Ficariam juntos por quanto tempo fosse possível e estavam prontos para usarem a Capa da Invisibilidade e descobrirem possíveis novos "cantinhos" em Hogwarts. Harry não podia deixar de lembrar do quão estranha fora a decisão de Ron ao sair daquele banho e dar uma chance a seus sentimentos ocultos. Ron, por sua vez, sentia-se enrubescer com a simples lembrança do que fizera, tomando uma coragem anormal, provavelmente a maior de sua vida. Era justo. Não era para o "um" a coragem, mas para os "dois".

E naquela mesma noite, Harry recebeu um recado de Dumbledore para ir encontra-lo imediatamente. Passando pelos corredores do 7° andar não pode deixar de ouvir o grito da Professora Trelawney, seguido por um estrondo no corredor da Sala do Requerimento...

**Legenda:**

_Gryffindor_ – Grifinória  
_Slytherin_ – Sonserina  
_Ravenclaw_ – Corvinal  
_Hufflepuff_ – Lufa-Lufa  
_Quidditch_ – Quadribol  
_Death Eater_ – Comensal da Morte  
_Marauder's Map_ – Mapa do Maroto  
_Mudblood_ – Sangue-ruim  
_Muggle_ - Trouxa  
_Moaning Myrtle_ – Murta que geme  
_Jinx_ – Feitiço  
_Triwizard Tournament_ – Torneio Tribruxo  
_Pensieve_ – Penseira


End file.
